


Take Good Care While I'm not There, I'm Still in Love with You

by Cattailbow



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattailbow/pseuds/Cattailbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short AbeMiha drabble about hands and physical contact. Will most likely be a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Good Care While I'm not There, I'm Still in Love with You

Mihashi held his hands tight to his chest and shuffled under his comforter. Abe had touched his hand again today. Well, it’s not like Abe ever goes a day without touching his hands now that baseball season has picked up, but it always comes as a surprise.

“You're a good pitcher. I like you, not just as a pitcher."

Mihashi’s ears heated up for the umpteenth time that week. There was no reason why he should still remember that moment from when they were first trying to build a relationship on trust and amiability.

He looked over at his clock. 00:32. 

The other day during lunch Abe took his hand. They shared eye contact and Abe looked down. He was close.

“You have a cut?”

Mihashi shook his head. “Yeah.”

Abe ran his fingers through Mihashi’s curly hair, the tips of his fingers leaving a cool feeling on his scalp. Abe’s shoulders jumped as he started to laugh. Out of all the times he had seen Mihashi’s calloused hands, this was the first time he’d seen anything on it. The circular Band-Aid was placed in the notch between his pitcher’s thumb and index finger.

“Make sure to replace your Band-Aid after a few hours. Want another one?”

Mihashi looked up. “I’m alright.”

Abe sighed. “Make sure not to use right hand during practice if it stings. I know it’s really small, but be careful anyway.”

The lunch bell rang and the two exchanged a few words before heading back to class.

Mihashi looked at his clock. 00:35. 

His chest felt warm—he felt warm. About Abe Takaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is one of the lines from Still In Love With You by Electro Velvet. (It's super catchy).


End file.
